honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Grayson Space Navy
The Grayson Space Navy or the 'GSN' is the main military arm of the planet, Grayson. The naval prefix to Grayson naval vessels is GNS. Technology The GSN still used old-style printers that has been outdated for years. The GSN's energy weapons were considered pitiful, and the their point defense missile technology still used reaction drives. Their smallest impeller missile massed over a hundred and twenty tons, which was fifty-percent more than their Royal Manticoran Navy counterpart. The GSN still did not have the technology to replace an Alpha node, and could only partially repair a Beta node. Their Impeller drive technology was almost on par with the RMN. Their Warshawski sail technology was far cruder than the RMN, which meant that Grayson vessels could only reach the middle gamma band. The GSN's vac suit is much bulkier and less advanced than the RMN's vac suits. History In 1873 PD, the GSN reinvented the Inertial compensator. In 1903 PD, the GSN was considered very obsolete in comparison to the Royal Manticoran Navy. The RMN convoy to the Casca System held about seventy percent of the tonnage of the GSN. The Star Knight class heavy cruiser, [[HMS Fearless|HMS Fearless]], held more firepower than the entire GSN. The flagship of the fleet is the light cruiser, [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]]. High Admiral Bernard Yanakov is command of the navy. The GSN has only three cruisers and four destroyers, but have a lot of LACs. High Admiral Bernard Yanakov created the Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet to battle the Masadan Fleet after the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star, where they were decisively defeated. After gaining knowledge of a Masadan base in the Yeltsin's Star System, the GSN and the remaining RMN vessels formed together under the command of Captain Honor Harrington and assaulted the base during the Battle of Blackbird, which was a decisive GSN-RMN victory. (The Honor of the Queen) Uniform The color of the Grayson uniform is blue-on-blue. The ranks of Commodore and Admiral had separate uniforms with the rank insignia on the collar. Departments * Office of Shipbuilding Leadership The civilian head of the GSN was the Navy Minister, a member of the Council of Elders. The supreme rank of High Admiral initially was reserved for GSN commanding officer. Later it was given to Admirals Honor Harrington and Hamish Alexander alsoHH11. Another important position in the GSN command was Chief of Naval Staff. Navy Ministers * Long - 1903 P.D. High Admirals * Bernard Yanakov - 1903 P.D. * Leon Garret 1903 P.D. - * Matthews * Honor Harrington * Hamish Alexander Chiefs of Naval Staff * Admiral Stephens - 1903 P.D. Duties The GSN is primary a local defense force, which is the reason for a large fleet of LACs. Other Tidbits * The GSN used green for the color of their access tube grab bars. * Pre-alliance GSN vessels did not carry Marine complements on boardGrayson Marines was part of Grayson Army. Notable Battles * First Battle of Yeltsin's Star * Battle of Blackbird * Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star * Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star References Category:Grayson Category:Grayson Military Category:Grayson Space Navy